The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask: The Promise
by Cammo216
Summary: This story is a take on the Anju and Kafei sidequest pulling from both the video game and the manga. There will be a total of just 3 chapters told from the view of the three main people involved with this chain of event starting with Anju. It's meant to convey what each person was feeling through the ordeal beginning to end. Also my first story :) so yay.


**The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**

**The Promise**

Anju sat on her bed, closing her eyes every time the ground shook. She was the only occupant in the Stock Pot Inn as her mother, grandmother and all of the guest had fled the town. Some people were still in denial about the moon falling, but she knew. Her mother and grandmother had tried to convince her to flee to Romani's Ranch where her best friend, Cermia, lived to try and survive but she wouldn't leave. She couldn't. She had made a promise and for better or worse she would stand by it. As the ground shook again she couldn't help but think it would be for worse. She looked down at the pendent the boy in green had brought to her from her fiancé, Kafei, the man she was waiting here in this room for. Anju's thoughts turn to the young green clad boy who had brought her this pendent.

The boy was young indeed, no older then twelve years but he had weapons and tools of that of a wandering warrior and the look in his eyes that still held the innocence of childhood also held the wisdom of an adult that said he knew how to use his items very well. He had come into the inn wearing a mask that looked just like Kafei, looking for information as to where he might be. When he asked her for information, Anju told him to meet her in the kitchen at eleven- thirty that night and that she would have something to tell him then. She had been late getting there as her mother had taken her time to go to sleep but when she got to the kitchen there the boy was there waiting patiently for her. She told him that she had received a letter from Kafei and that she had one to mail in return and that once Kafei had read it he would be able to meet him. The boy just smiled and nodded taking the letter and leaving without a word. The next day passed so slowly but just before the wolf howled for six the boy returned with a smile on his face and something in his hand. It was the pendent she was holding now. A pendent she had given Kafei as a promise that she would wait for him both in heart and body. The fact that Kafei had given the boy this as his message to Anju meant that whatever was keeping Kafei from her was extremely important but that he would return to her. With tears in her eyes Anju thank the boy who renewed her hope in her fiancé and the boy had smiled, bowed his head and left again without a word. Anju got up and looked at the window at the moon that was now so close that you could shoot an arrow at its eye and be able to hit it. Still her resolve did not waiver and knowing that Kafei was trying with everything he had to get back to her and with that she returned to her bed to continue waiting.

Soon Anju heard the door to the inn open and close and rushed footsteps coming up the stairs and when the door opened it revealed the green clad boy who looked a little shocked to see me still there. She told him that she had made her mind up and would wait for Kafei to return. The boy nodded and came and sat next to her taking her hand in his smiling at her then watching the door as though he knew Kafei would come. As the boy held her hand Anju felt safe to the point that if someone was to come for her to do her harm the boy would protect her to the best of his ability, which she once again assumed would be well above what he appeared to be capable of. About an hour later the door to the inn opened again and the boy jumped from the bed and went to the door ready to strike. As the door opened though the boy smiled as Kafei walked in. Anju could now see why Kafei had hidden his self away for he had the look of a young boy, close to the boy in green's age. As Anju and Kafei exchanged their mask a new one was made and they gave it to the boy who bared witness to the union. They told the boy to flee and that they would greet the morning together, no matter what may come with the dawn. The young boy had tears in his eyes as he ran out of the inn as Anju and Kafei went out on the upper deck. They looked up at the moon looming ever closer and knowing their final moments were at hand they embraced each other for the last time. The last thing they saw was one another's face and the last thing they heard was the notes of someone beautifully playing an ocarina before unconsciousness took them.


End file.
